Unfortunate Life Decisions
by PurdyBaby
Summary: THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THE BEADS HAVE BROKEN. I REPEAT THE BEADS HAVE BROKEN! New Ending. COMPLETE! Cover Art by me (on third installment in this saga)
1. Unfortunate Life Decisions Chapter 1

**A/N: Set Before Miroku and Sango. And suspend belief in strict canon because he has the wind scar in this story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Unfortunate Life Decisions**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Every time she opened her mouth Inuyasha got angrier. He tried reasoning with her. It was beyond obvious that every day wasted cost lives and ran the risk of giving Naraku even more of an upper hand than he already possessed.

"I have to go back! I have a math test!" Kagome hissed as the hanyou stood stubbornly in front of her, "I'll use the word. Don't think I won't."

Frustration and fear built inside of him. Every damn time she went home, it ran his nerves ragged and not just because there were jewel shards to find. He couldn't protect her there. There he had to watch what he did or said lest he reveal himself. Didn't she understand that?! Of course she didn't. It was all about _her_. It was _always_ all about _her_.

"I don't give a _fuck_ ," Inuyasha clipped back, "There's a rumor that some demon has a jewel shard a few villages over and we need to go. **_Now_**."

"Inuyasha…." Kagome warned in a low tone that made him cringe, "Let. Me. Go."

"I'll just come after ya and drag you back," Inuyasha bluffed as he towered over her and met her eye to eye, "Go ahead. Try me."

Moving aside, he smirked at her and watched her make her way slowly towards the well, never breaking eye contact with the predator ready to pounce. Throwing one leg over the lip of the well, she opened her mouth to say that accursed word when suddenly he covered the distance between them quicker than she could blink and quickly – yet gently – clasped his hand across her mouth.

" _Ha_. Can't say the word if you can't open your mouth," Inuyasha crooned evilly as he easily dragged her away from the well, "How about _that_?"

Reaching blindly behind her to grab onto something and gain the upper hand, Kagome's fingers wrapped themselves within his immense silver locks and pulled with all her might. While the yip of pain was satisfying, the sound that quickly followed brought only paralyzing fear and dread.

 ** _-SNAP-_**

It's was just so _easy_ to be cruel in that moment. Months of suppressed rage was bubbling in his soul faster than magma and just as destructive. He'd show _her_ who was in control. He'd show her.

"What're you gunna do now, Kagome?" Inuyasha crooned as he stared down at the beads and shells around his feet, "You aren't going home for a long, _long_ time…"

"You wouldn't _dare_ ," Kagome hissed defiantly as she held her head high and turned to walk back towards the well, "Now I'm going _home_."

"What did I _just_ say?!" Inuyasha bellowed back as he roughly gripped her shoulder and forced her to face him, "You're not going home until **_I_** say you're going home!"

"Is that so?!" Kagome snapped as she ripped herself free from his grip and turned back towards the well, "I'd like to see you _try_ to stop me!"

Rage consumed him. Too long had he been her prisoner. Never being able to do what he wanted to do. Never having any say in where they went or what they did. Always being punished for the stupidest shit known to mankind. Shaking with ill-concealed rage, Inuyasha's knuckles were white from clenching his fist too hard, and he gritted his teeth so hard they threatened to crack under his efforts to remain silent, his hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. The hanyou's face flushed in anger to a crimson to rival the firerat and as Kagome threw her leg over the lip of the well once more he mentally _snapped_.

"You make one more move and I'm blowing that damn thing to smithereens," Inuyasha hissed coldly, "Now get your ass back over here."

Rolling her eyes – oblivious to the impending doom handing over her head – Kagome made to throw her other leg over the side when she suddenly found herself being thrown onto the dirt. That eye roll was the final mento in the coke that was his rage and it erupted with such force it surprised even him.

"Hey! What're you…" Kagome bellowed before trailing off and gasping in horror as she removed his sword from it's sheath and raised it above his head.

"I'm fucking destroying this shit," Inuyasha hissed cruelly as he sent a cool smirk over his shoulder, "Then you'll fucking have to…"

" ** _NOOOOO_**!" Kagome screamed as she flung herself to cling to one of his arms. "No, don't destroy it! Don't…"

"This damn thing has caused enough fucking problems," Inuyasha hissed as he tried to shake her off, "Without it, we can go find all the jewel shards in no time without all this dillydallying."

"But…but I'll never see my family again," Kagome whispered quietly, "And school…"

"Ever ask all those people who've _died_ because _you_ shattered the jewel if they wanted to see their families again?" Inuyasha clipped back in a cruel tone, "Did they care that you didn't do well in class? Was their death _inconvenient_ for you?"

Wincing at how pale her face became, Inuyasha admitted to himself that was a low blow. It wasn't her fault the damn jewel broke. It was an accident. _Still_ …

"I _won't_ destroy it," Inuyasha sighed before adding quickly in a harsh tone, "But I _will_ if you _ever_ step foot near it again. **_Got that_**?!"

Nodding numbly, Kagome found herself being flung over the hanyou's shoulder and silently grieved as the well slowly vanished from sight.


	2. Unfortunate Life Decisions Chapter 2

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Unfortunate Life Decisions**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a sunlit day of late spring. The cherry blossoms that had been tight buds only days ago had begun to open, already had a deeper blush of pink. Winter should still be in force but already spring had pushed it back to moderate temperatures. The grass held a soft and in the sky was enough pristine white cloud to show you how beautiful the sky was, how perfect. One couldn't ask for a more perfect…

" ** _NOOOO_**!"

The scream cut through the air like a knife causing villagers and wildlife alike to freeze mid-action. A hysterical, frightened sound that ran shivers down their spines. There was no way Lady Kagome could have ever made that sound. Not with Inuyasha to protect her…

The answer soon became clear as Inuyasha appeared in the tree line with a defeated looking Kagome in tow. Shippo noticed them first and grimaced at the scent of fresh tears. For the hanyou to be carrying her…she must have been injured quite badly. Except there was no scent of blood and the closer they came to the village, the more it became evident that neither of them was injured in any way.

"What have ye done?" Kaede whispered in horror as she pushed the young kit behind her, "What did ye do to the beads?"

"They _broke_ , you old hag," Inuyasha sneered as he tossed Kagome onto her back – knocking the wind clean out of her, "You think something that stupid was enough someone like _me_?"

"I would think ye would have matured enough not to act so rashly," Kaede clipped back as she glanced at the sniffling Kagome, "Now answer me, what have ye done?"

"Kagome just got a lesson in priorities," Inuyasha responded snidely as he folded his arms across his chest before setting his jaw and glaring at the girl when she muttered something under her breath, "Didn't you, Kagome?"

"You have to let me go home," Kagome protested weakly, "You know I'll come back. I always come back."

"Yeah when you feel good and ready," Inuyasha clipped back harshly, "I couldn't do shit to keep us on schedule before but now I'm in charge. **_ME_**. Got that?"

"Over my dead body!" Kagome snapped back as she stumbled awkward to her feet and stamped her foot in frustration only to pale visibly and cringed when Inuyasha followed that statement up with a low, menacing croon, "That can be arranged."

"You can't be serious?!" Kagome gasped incredulously even as she took an involuntary step back, "You…you wouldn't kill me… _right_?"

Inuyasha straightened himself up and glared at her as he flexed his claws in a threatening manner, "What you think I _haven't_ killed humans before? I could cut you down with less effort than it takes to lift my fucking sword."

"That's _quite_ enough," Kaede snapped before turning slightly to address the hanyou, "Ye best stop before ye destroy what little ye have."

"That's some bullshit and you know it," Inuyasha hissed angrily as he took an aggressive step forward, "All I _had_ was all of you assholes keeping me collared like a common dog. All I _had_ was three merry fuckers who thought it was perfectly fine to punish me for every little thing and you have the balls to stand there and tell me I should've been grateful for it?!"

"That is not what I meant and ye know it," Kaede replied coldly as she bravely stood her ground, "Ye will regret ye's actions. Of that I am sure."

"Shows what you know," Inuyasha clipped before marching forward and roughly grabbing the front of Kagome's shirt, "Now you listen here little girl. I am in charge and you better do exactly what I say if you know what's good for you."

Releasing a shaky breath as tears welled in the corner's of her eyes, Kagome nodded numbly – sagging in relief when he dropped her once more. Flinching when he grabbed her wrist, she followed him obediently towards the base of a nearby tree where he roughly pushed her down and towered over her, "Now this is where we're sleeping tonight. Got that? You ain't going no where near a building."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but wisely shut it again when she saw the way his eyes flashed, "What? You don't think I know you'd seal the hut to keep me out or in? Give me a little credit."

"Give me some too," Kagome snapped back harshly – her fiery temper getting the better of her, "I thought we were friends. Don't you trust me even the _smallest_ bit."

"No," Inuyasha replied coldly, "I don't trust someone who _never_ trusted me and I'm not friends with people I don't trust."

"I did trust you," Kagome replied softly as she looked up at him with a heartfelt expression before adding tearfully, "I _do_ trust you."

"Sure have a strange way of showing it," Inuyasha snapped, "Friends don't send their friends plummeting to the ground because they said the wrong thing. Friends don't punish their friends because they feel like it. Friends don't freaking…."

"Guess I was wrong then," Kagome interrupted him coldly – her expression fading to a cold, superior look, "Thank you for explaining so thoroughly. It seems I was mistaken."

"Damn right," Inuyasha hissed before huffing and launching himself up into a nearby tree branch. Sagging slightly against the bark, he sighed in frustration as he stomach churned uneasily. Okay, so maybe he should've handled all this differently. She knew he didn't mean it right? I mean, he'd said all this same type of shit before…more or less. And…and it wasn't like the things he was saying weren't _true_. They were a very one-sided – before now – partnership of convenience. Nothing more. Now that he was in charge, it'd just be more equally balanced and probably quicker too. They wouldn't be stopping so often and she wouldn't waste so much time reading her stupid textbooks. In a way, he was doing her a _favor_. How many times had she woken up crying because of some nightmare over algebra?! In any case, in the morning she'd forgive him and everything would go back to normal. It's be fine.

 _Right_?


	3. Unfortunate Life Decisions Chapter 3

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **Unfortunate Life Decisions**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Things were **_not_** fine the following morning. The first thing that happened that morning was Kagome _purposefully_ and _pointedly_ entering Kaede's hut. The second was Kagome casting a barrier around herself. The third was Kagome burning each and every cup of ramen that she had remaining. Every. _Last_. **_Cup_**.

Despite Inuyasha's cries of outrage and his demonstration of his quite impressive vocabulary of inappropriate words, Kagome didn't stop. To Inuyasha, the worst part wasn't that she was burning all of the ramen – although that alone was devastating enough by itself. No, the worst part was her pretending he didn't even exist. She wouldn't even _look_ at him.

Unable to take the putrid smell of burning plastic one second longer, Inuyasha had stormed out of the hut under the guise of performing his customary patrol of the borders of the village to try a more healthy way of dealing with his anger.

It did _nothing_ to help. If anything the extra adrenaline made it so much worse.

Burning rage hissed through his body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off him like ferocious waves. The wrath eradicated his sense of honor and destroyed the boundaries of loyalty.

She was gunna **_pay_**.

The cherry on top of the rage cake was her hushed voice emanating from Kaede's hut about 'replacing the beads.' After all that fucking bullshit. After he had made it crystal clear how the beads had made him feel. That bitch still wanted to put that crap back on him.

"Kagome! You have five seconds to fucking get out here!" Inuyasha bellowed angrily – earning himself many startled looks from various villagers who doubled their pace to their own homes. Huffing slightly, Kagome complied – _barely_. She took exactly one step outside the hut entry before placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him. For a moment, the two bullheaded companions were in a non-verbal stand off – both refusing to move to the other. Unable to take the rage building up inside of him, Inuyasha made the journey to her in a single bound and roughly grabbed her arm, "What the _fuck_ were you _thinking_? You're going to try to…"

Kagome screamed as she found herself suddenly atop the roof of the hut looking down at a disappointed looking elderly miko with a fresh set of beads in her hands. Shaking her head silently, Kagome grimaced apologetically as Inuyasha growled deep in his chest, "I fucking warned you! Don't. Put. Them. On. Me. Again!"

"Or _what_?" Kagome hissed defiantly, "You gunna kill us?"

" ** _Yes_**!" Inuyasha barked back before his eyes widened in horror and he cowered slightly in expectation of a round of sits that would never come again. That had _not_ been what he had wanted to say. Emphasis on not. Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she too cowered before the hanyou and swallowed thickly as she whispered "So…so you _were_ serious…"

Setting his jaw, Inuyasha glared at the small woman slightly as he desperately tried to still his tongue. It'd already dug him in a hole so deep he'd probably have to grovel for weeks, even months, on end before she'd ever forgive him. He just needed to stop talking altogether. Taking a shuddering breath, Inuyasha scooped Kagome in his arms and jumped a fair distance away from the elderly priestess before setting her down…just in time for Shippo to jump on his head and gnaw on it like it was the world's best chew toy.

"You meanie! What'd we ever do to you, huh? You're just a liar! A big, fat, ugly, dog-eared, piece of … ** _EEEEEEPPPPP_**!"

Inuyasha ripped the kit off his head and shook him rougly by the tail earning a small yip of pain. Relishing in the ability to punish someone else without getting punished in turn, Inuyasha held Shippo up to his eye level before sneering, "You were _saying_?"

"Meanie," Shippo repeated defiantly- if not slightly more timidly - as he stuck out his tongue, "Big _fat_ meanie."

"Inuyasha, put him down," Kagome sighed exasperatedly. Snorting, the hanyou turned skeptical golden eyes on the modern day miko as he smirked evilly, "Or _what_?"

"Or….or I'll…uh…" Kagome stuttered before stamping her foot down and ordering again, "Just put him down!"

"No way," Inuyasha chuckled darkly as he turned his gaze back onto the small kit wriggling fruitlessly in his iron grip, "This little shit gets away with everything but not anymore."

Setting his tiny jaw, Shippo folded his arms across his chest and glared at the demon in front of him with narrowed eyes. So it was going to be like that was it? Fine.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo cried out as he blew a small blast straight into the hanyou's face singing his eyebrows slightly and making a break for it. Unfortunately, that little stunt didn't get him very far. What it did get him was three very hard thumps on the head. _One_ as payback, _one_ to make a point and _one_ because Inuyasha felt like it.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" Kagome screamed when a small trickle of blood appeared on Shippo's brow from where a stray claw had nicked it, "YOU'RE JUST…YOU'RE JUST….YOU…STOP YOU **_ASSHOLE_**!"

Freezing mid thunk, Inuyasha stared at Kagome with a strange mixture of shock, cockiness and pride. Setting his jaw, Inuyasha chuckled darkly as he flicked his claw lightly across Shippo's face – drawing a tiny pinprick of blood before giving a look that clearly said ' _I could do a lot more than just bop him_.'

"I don't even know who you are anymore," Kagome gasped in disbelief, "You're…you…"

Inuyasha almost winced at the look of utter betrayal and abject terror on her face. It looked so wrong and to know he was the cause of it was almost more than he could bare. It was all he could do to not find a rock to crawl under to escape that haunted look in her eye and it was becoming increasingly hard not to squirm. In a desparate effort to make her look any other type of way, he spat back in the hopes of at least drawing anger out of her, "Guess you never knew me then."

Instead of the reaction he was looking for, he received a cold, blank stare and stoic face as she whispered ' _Seems like it_ ' and marched back into the hut.

As he watched her go, Inuyasha dropped Shippo onto the ground as the strangest feeling washed over him.

 _'_ _You know I would never hurt you, don't you?'_


	4. Unfortunate Life Decisions Chapter 4

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **Unfortunate Life Decisions**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

That evening was a miserable, _terribly_ awkward and tense affair. Kagome didn't eat or say anything. She didn't smile or have any type of emotion on her face at all. Everyone else, however, seemed to have a lot to say on the matter much to the hanyou's growing discomfort and ire.

" _This is your fault_ ," Shippo hissed too quietly for the others to hear. Despite the beating he'd received earlier, the tiny kit couldn't stand to watch his surrogate mother suffer that way. Surely, Inuyasha could be made to see reason. He had seemed so sad after that fight earlier. Maybe…just maybe he would change, " _You need to let her go home. She'd come back."_

" _Shut up_ ," Inuyasha muttered back harshly - still in that inaudible, almost silent tone, " _I know I fucked up but what am I supposed to do?! If I let her go now, she might never come back_."

" _She's not happy here_ ," Shippo pressed quietly, " _She'll come back if you stop being such a fucking moron_."

"Watch your mouth," the hanyou snarled – drawing the attention of the other two mikos before he lowered his octave once more as the two woman watched them wearily, "I don't _**ever**_ want to hear you say that again or I'll rip off your arm and beat you with the bloody end of it! Got that?!"

The threat was empty. _Inuyasha_ knew that and _Shippo_ knew that. However, that was _before_. Before the beads had snapped and before he threatened to kill them like the fucking idiot he was - running blind on pent up frustration - only a few hours previously.

" _I'll watch my language when you get a clue! You threatened to kill her and destroy the well,"_ Shippo pressed on – still in an octave the other two humans could not hear, " _You need to make this right before she fucking leaves us both."_

"I warned ya about that mouth of yours! How 'bout I rip it off ya, huh?" Inuyasha clipped back much louder than he intended as he swiped lazily at the kitsune who jumped away with a surprised yip. It should've been obvious that he hadn't intended to make contact. Again, _Shippo_ knew that and _Inuyasha_ knew that. _Kagome_ , however, did **_not_**.

 _ **"INUYASHA!"**_

Both the hanyou and the kit froze dead where they were in obvious disbelief that Kagome could ever have produced such a tone. The kit was afraid that Kagome had misunderstood what was happening. Inuyasha froze because the last time he heard someone use that tone he'd been sealed to a tree shortly thereafter.

Kagome stood slowly – unnaturally so – as she glared at Inuyasha with a look of such hatred that it froze all the blood in his body. Gulping silently -realizing that he had somehow just brought hell fire raining down on him- he watched completely paralyzed at the priestess slowly making her way over to him. When she was mere inches away, she raised her slightly glowing hand and delivered a resounding, _painful_ sounding slap onto his stunned looking face. Instantly, his hand flew to his now slightly burnt cheek as he watched her in disbelief as her hand remained at the ready – the soft pink glow _already_ beginning to re-materialize on her palm.

"You can threaten _me_ all you want," Kagome hissed quietly, "Maybe I _do_ deserve it. You've made that _quite_ clear…" Inuyasha flinched, "You can _beat_ me…" Inuyasha flinched again, "You can keep me from me home," Inuyasha grimaced guiltily, "But if you ever, **_ever_** threaten Shippo or try to attack him again, I will spend every _last_ **_minute_** of my life trying to seal you to that tree again. This morning was strike one, consider this strike two. There _won't_ be a strike three."

"Kagome, its not what.." Shippo pleaded quietly but quickly shut his mouth when Kagome suddenly knelt down next to him, "I can't protect you like I used to. You just need to stay the _hell_ out of his way, alright?"

It was all Shippo could do to nod numbly as he sent Inuyasha an apologetic grimace and protested weakly that it _wasn't_ what she thought it was. The stunned hanyou watched on in a state of utter shock as she shushed the young kit who was still weakly trying to explain without getting into _too_ much trouble and sent Inuyasha a withering glare. Without so much as another word, Kagome marched out of the hut with her head held high leaving a heartsick hanyou and guilty looking kit behind her.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha huffed as he remained perched in his favorite tree branch glowering down at the two mikos whispering amongst themselves. It was obvious they _didn't_ want him to hear them but he could _anyway_. He wasn't sure why they even _bothered_. Kagome was still fuming about his behavior and Kaede was trying to calm her down. She called him all sorts of names. Jerk. Inconsiderate. Asshole. Bastard. All manner of things but there was _one_ word that _never_ crossed her lips.

 _Half-breed._

Despite how he had acted, Kagome never _once_ blamed his behavior on his blood status. As if he had enough things to feel guilty about, now he had to live with the knowledge that he had managed to alienate the _one_ being on the planet who saw him as a _person_ and could look past what he was. He wasn't the kind of guy who usually made a habit of wallowing in regret and self-pity but…well _damn_ , if there was some type of way to travel back to the moment where those beads snapped, he'd go and beat the living shit out of himself. Unfortunately, though, he couldn't think of a way to accomplish that.

He _needed_ to fix this. Maybe he _had_ been too severe initially. Perhaps he could allow her to go home every two or three jewel shards. He'd have to accompany her of course to make sure she didn't seal the well behind her – a fear that was slowing growing in his gut with each passing second – but surely, she'd forgive him if he allowed her to go home every once in a while. _Right_?

So it was that Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and approached the two mikos – cutting off whatever they were discussing by scooping up Kagome and heading towards a more secluded area of the village.

"Listen," he began gruffly as he set her down and folded his arms across his chest, "How about this? I'll allow you to go home every two jewel shards we find and..."

"That's not good enough," Kagome snapped as she put her hands on her hips and defiantly stood her ground, "That could still be _weeks_ or _months_. I've _gotta_ go back for tests."

"Listen, I'm trying to be flexible here! You should be grateful!" Inuyasha spat out angrily as he clenched his fists within the folds of his hakama – his claws digging into his arms and drawing ten tiny pinpricks of blood. This _wasn't_ how he wanted this conversation to go! He wanted them to get back to being…being _whatever_ they were before this. Instead she was just getting angry…or _something_.

" _Grateful_?" Kagome hissed in disbelief, "You think I should be _**grateful**_!"

"Yeah! I could've just said you couldn't go home at all!" Inuyasha snapped back before groaning and huffing," But if you're going to be like this then..."

' _Then we'll find a different solution,'_ he finished in his mind as Kagome cut him off.

"Then what?!" Kagome bellowed back, "You're gunna _kill_ me or _worse_? Is _that_ what you're gunna do?!"

" _No_ dammit! I just…why do you have to be so _difficult_?! I just..." Inuyasha growled out exasperatedly, "Your priority _should_ be the jewel shards but I mean, I am trying to..."

' _Understand why these things are so important to you. I want to fix this,_' he once again finished in his mind as Kagome interrupted once again.

"My _priorities_ are my _family_ and _school_ ," Kagome all but screamed at him before she paled considerably when she saw him set his jaw and breathe through his nose in an obvious attempt to reign in his temper. Seeing him do so was quite possibly even more disturbing than having him yell at her. Perhaps she had pushed him too far. Gulping silently, she slowly backed away until her back hit the hut wall.

" _Dammit_ Kagome!" Inuyasha hissed angrily – as he desperately tried to get ahold of his anger before he dug himself into an even deeper hole, "Why do you gotta be so _difficult_?! You **never** let me finish! You _gotta_ **_work_** with me here!"

Releasing a shaky breath, Kagome managed to make eye contact for a moment before clenching her eyes shut and cringing away from him when he aggravatedly raised his hand...to run his fingers through his hair. In that moment, Inuyasha froze as he looked down at the terrified looking girl cowering before him and quickly realized what she must have thought he planned to do. This _wasn't_ what he wanted. He _never_ wanted her to fear him…at least, not _really_. He just wanted her to accept his offer! He wanted everything to be _okay_ and it was becoming very clear that it _wasn't_. He wanted to _fix_ it but instead it appeared he was just making it all much, _much_ worse. Stumbling back, Inuyasha cast a mournful glance at the miko who had begun to cry.

"Ka-Kagome? _Please_ don't cry. I _wasn't_...I didn't _mean_..." Inuyasha pleaded softly as he reached out for her, withdrawing his hand like it burned when she flinched away from him. Cradling the hand softly, he swallowed thickly as he watched her slide down to the ground - sobbing almost hysterically.

"I _really_ didn't...I was just...I..." Inuyasha mumbled miserably as he watched her bawl, "I just...I'm..."

"Kagome?!" Kaede suddenly called out, "Are ye alright child?"

Fighting back tears of his own, Inuyasha backed away quickly like a frightened animal before he launched into the forest without looking back. Everything was getting _so_ out of hand. In those first few hours, sure he _gloated_ and...and said some things he didn't _actually_ mean because his mouth had a mind of its own. How many times had he said similar stupid shit before? It hurt - more than he'd like to admit - that she had taken him at his word. She should've known better. She _should've_...but she _didn't_. And yeah, _sure_ , the beads had been humiliating, degrading, a sign to the world that he was dangerous, a way to control or punish him.,.but...but instead of proving to the world...to his...his _friends_ \- for he admitted to himself that was indeed what they were - that he was _deserving_ of their trust...he instead proved that he was worthy of every ' _sit_ ' command that had ever left her mouth and more besides. In less than 24 hours, he'd managed to shatter their friendship into millions of shards. His own personal angst about the situation aside, three things became glaringly obvious as he ran through the trees.

He _needed_ to fix this.

He needed to _actually_ apologize.

He needed to let her go _home_...

And pray that she'd still come back.


	5. Unfortunate Life Decisions Chapter 5

**A/N: Website freaked out. Only one new chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Unfortunate Life Decisions**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _'Okay, so just apologize and let her go home for her stupid test and trust that she'll come back when she's done. She's never not come back. It'll be good. It'll be…'_

Inuyasha's plotting came to screeching halt as he came back into hearing range of the miko in question.

"Next time I go back Kaede, I'm sealing that stupid well behind me and _never_ looking back," Kagome hissed acidly, "This Inuyasha is a total stranger. I would've never suspected that he could be so…"

"Child you are being rash," Kaede clided lightly, "Little Shipo explained the situation to ye and…"

"I bet he's just _scared_ of what Inuyasha would do to him if he told the _truth_ ," Kagome huffed dismissively, "He's _not_ who I thought he was."

"So ye would leave Shippo behind in the hands of this supposed monster?" Kaede clipped back knowingly, "You would abandon your search for the jewel shards?"

"Let Kikyo have _him_. He's always telling me she's _soooo_ much better at everything anyway. He'll probably be _thrilled_ ," Kagome snapped back angrily before sighing, "And Shippo…I…I could try to take him with me."

"What if that does not work?" Kaede pressed, "What if he must stay in this time?"

"Then…then I guess I'll take Shippo and run for it. I won't abandon him," Kagome answered quietly, "But I'm not staying here with that…that _asshole_."

"Child, it's been one day," Kaede beseeched her, "And his face earlier was that of a man who knew he had done wrong. He _wants_ to fix this."

"Some things aren't so easy to fix," Kagome answered coldly, "I don't trust him and I don't know him anymore. I don't even want to be within ten thousand kilometers of him."

"Ye are making as many mistakes as he has," Kaede answered in a resigned voice, "Ye both are fools."

Inuyasha could feel the panic and bile rising in his chest as he hid behind a nearby tree. If he let her go now, she'd never come back. And what the fuck was all that nonsense about Kikyo?! Yeah, so…maybe that wound was still fresh and…maybe he said a lot of stupid shit per the norm and...and maybe he went to see her whenever she was in the area but…but…if he _really_ wanted to leave with her, he _would_ have. He didn't trust her and he didn't…didn't…his heart plummeted into his stomach as he realized that the way he felt about Kikyo now was probably the same way Kagome now felt about him. They weren't the person they remembered fondly. They both desperately wanted them to be but they knew in their hearts that they weren't. The major difference was Inuyasha still hoped Kikyo was still in there somewhere and could be saved from this terrible hand fate had dealt her whereas Kagome thought there was no hope for him and had written him off completely. It wasn't exactly the same – his life choices were voluntary whereas Kikyo's had not been - and it was a poor metaphor but still…the essentials were similar enough to draw a comparison.

' _You could still try to apologize and let her leave_ ,' the nasty little voice in his head whispered, ' _You could show her that you're still the same person._ '

Shaking his head miserably, he slouched against the tree and unwanted tears welled in the corners of his eyes, ' _She could also leave you forever and then you'd be alone just like you used to be. You know you could never be able to go back to the way things were_.'

' _I could if I had to_ ,' he lied to himself, ' _I'd manage. I've made it this far on my own…_ '

' _Because you've never known any different_ ,' the voice quipped back, ' _Now that you do I don't think you've got it in you to go back. You're weak._ '

That fucking voice was right. It'd kill him to go back out into the world alone once more. Well, there goes operation send Kagome back and hope she forgives him for being stupid. If he sent her back now, she'd _never_ come back and he'd be alone once more. The old hag and Shippo would never forgive him and there was no way in hell he was going to follow Kikyo around when she had already tried to kill him _twice_.

So it was that fear won the day and Inuyasha found himself desperately trying to come up with a back up plan as he entered the village. Maybe, just _maybe_ if he tried being nice to her then she'd forgive and return to him when he did let her go back. Maybe...

"Oh no," Kagome suddenly groaned as she grimaced - obviously believing he must have heard her and that the strange yet clearly negative emotion on his face meant that doom was hanging over her head. Swallowing silently, Kagome's mouth went dry as she managed to croak out, "Uh, we were discussing the jewel shard rumor. We should probably head out, huh?"

Nodding numbly, Inuyasha took note of how Kagome was fully packed with her bow and backpack neatly on her back. Kneeling down for her to ride on his back, his heart broke a little more as he quickly realized there was no way in hell that she was going to do that anymore. That was one thing - above all other things - that he had...had _liked_ about her. That she was never afraid to touch him. In fact, she usually was very affectionate and never flinched away if he happened to touch her. She'd cooed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder in a such away that it made him feel...something...warm, content... like he could take on anything in the world. Yet now...

"Um, can I, uh, use my bike instead?" Kagome asked timidly, cringing when he straightened up and turned to face her. There was something unrecognizable that flitted across his face in that moment but it was gone before Kagome could place it. Much to her surprise, Inuyasha gave her a very forced half-smile and agreed to her proposal without any attitude whatsoever. She didn't like it at all. This was _wrong_. He was planning _something_. He _never_ acted like this.

"Lets go," Inuyasha sighed in a resigned, depressed sounding voice as he began to walk towards the mountain where the jewel shard had last been reported to him before pausing and glancing over his shoulder, "Where's Shippo?"

"I, uh, thought to would be best if he stayed behind," Kagome whispered quietly and Inuyasha nodded glumly in acknowledgment. So Kagome thought he couldn't even be trusted around the brat now, huh? God, how was he ever supposed to fix this?

 **XXXXXXXXX**

They had been traveling the better part of the afternoon and much of the evening before they finally accepted that they weren't going to make it to the village until the following morning. As Kagome timidly went about making camp, she still eyed him wearily as he took his customary position in the tree branches overhead. He'd been acting so strangely. Was he trying to throw her off the scent of some dastardly plan to steal the remaining jewel shards or was he just trying to make amends? Based on the man she thought she knew, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and choose the latter.

"Um, thank you for letting us stop for the evening," Kagome murmured awkwardly, "I, uh, really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he responded softly, giving her a hopeful, shy grin that made her heart flutter, "I, uh, wanted to..."

He trailed off as a sudden unrecognizable scent suddenly hit in full on in the face at the same time he heard Kagome gasp out as she scrambled out of her sleeping bag, "I sense two jewel shards! And they're coming in _fast_!"


	6. Unfortunate Life Decisions Chapter 6

**A/N: Made some changes to this chapter and am now reposting. Sorry!**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Unfortunate Life Decisions**

 **XXXXXXXX**

" _Shit, shit, shit_ ," Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he barely ducked and weaved away from the serpent that had snuck up on them. It was way faster than _anything_ or _anyone_ they'd ever encountered. It was all he could do to keep running and avoid those deadly, most like venomous fangs that bastard kept snapping at him.

It was just his luck that this would happen. There he was about to apologize and make everything alright again when this motherfucker decided it was an excellent time to attack. Why couldn't that damn thing have waited an extra thirty fucking seconds? _Noooooo._ Damn thing _had_ to attack them at the most fucking inconvenient….

Hopping into a nearby tree, Inuyasha attempted to get to the high ground while also drawing the things attention away from Kagome. So long as it was chasing him, it wouldn't have the time to….

" ** _INUYASHAAAAA_**!" Kagome suddenly screamed in terror as she fumbled in the dark for an arrow, " ** _THERE'S ANOTHER SNAKE! THERE'S ANOTHER…_** "

In that moment, Inuyasha _swore_ his heart stopped beating when her voice was unnaturally cut off at the same instant the scent of her blood reached his sensitive nose. He struggled to keep breathing as his entire body seemed to sag with numbed agony when he saw her lying unnaturally on the ground - her limbs at irregular angles and her head twisted grotesquely to the side - with a fang imbedded deeply in her shoulder. She was _still_ alive - if only just barely. Small comfort though it was.

 _Two_ shards. **_Two_**. Why didn't he think about that before?! He never even thought to ask how many shards were in this first one! Like an idiot he'd just _assumed_.

This _ended_ **_now_**.

Unsheathing his sword, he unleashed the wind scar on the large serepent below him – maiming but not killing the persistent thing – before launching into the air and slamming his sword down onto the smaller demon's neck – cleaving it clear off from the momentum alone. As the severed head dropped sickenly to the ground, the injured serpent screamed in fury snd began to blindly charge toward them - eager to revenge his fallen brethren. Swearing under his breath, Inuyasha was officially out of fucks to give and time to waste. Kagome was fucking dying right under his nose. Eyes flashing red, he quickly unleashed the wind scar before rushing forward and using blades of blood for the final blow. Smirking when it too crumbled into dust, his victory was short lived when Kagome's heart suddenly skipped a beat and faltered in her chest.

Inuyasha could feel sweat drench his skin, those tears threatening to fall as they welled up in the corners of his eyes, and the wild thumping of his heart against his chest. Paralyzing fear spread through his body like an icy, liquid metal. His claws dug into his palms as he made a tight fist and hesitantly took each step. It was a strange thing to notice but it was impossible not to feel the way his legs twitched - clearly fighting the impulse to whirl around and sprint far, _far_ away. Releasing a shaky breath, he knelt down next to Kagome and began examining her wounds – thanking and cursing his lucky stars that his night vision was sufficient enough to see the damage.

It was _**bad**_. 

Really. _Fucking_. **_Bad_**. 

One of the bastard's fangs was lodged deeply in her shoulder which _should_ have been gushing blood. Instead the flesh around it seemed to be bubbling and hissing grotesquely around the implement.

It'd been so long since he last cried. Honestly, he was beginning to think he wasn't even capable of it anymore yet here he was. Bowing his head -shoulders shaking as he sobbed silently- Inuyasha wrapped his hand around the fang and ripped it out before instantly regretting it as copious amounts of blood and pus began to ooze relentlessly from the now gaping hole.

"Motherfucking god damn, motherfucking shit," Inuyasha croaked hoarsely as he pressed his hand onto the wound to try to stifle the bleeding – ignoring the sharp sting that contact had on his much tougher hanyou skin, "Stay with me. You'll be okay. Just...just don't give up...don't leave me."

Scooping her up gingerly, he frantically tried to sense the nearest village before taking off like a bat out of hell.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

" ** _HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!_** " Inuyasha bellowed angrily without thinking as he skid into the quiet, " ** _I'VE GOT A GIRL HERE WHO'S INJURED AND POISONED! I NEED A HEALER!"_**

One by one the groggy residents exited their homes before quickly retreating back inside at the sight of a bloodied demon holding a much bloodier girl. Some grabbed pitchforks, others torches and some whatever they could find at they surrounded them.

"What you regret _killing_ her?" one of the men sneered as he tightened his grip on his pitchfork, "I didn't even know demons _had_ feelings."

"It wasn't me," Inuyasha hissed as he held Kagome a little tighter to his chest, "I didn't do..."

A rock suddenly collided with the back of his head making him stumble forward at the unexpected contact. Shaking his head slightly, amber eyes held a desperate sheen as he pleaded pointlessly, "I'll leave. I _swear_ I will. Just _take_ her. Just..."

A volley of stones followed in response, raining against him in a shower as he crouched and used his body as a shield to protect the comatose woman in his arms. Amidst the snarling of many voices -growing louder and louder until it became a sullen, muttering roar - Inuyasha continued to beg desperately, " _Please_. Please stop. All I want is to heal her. I'll go. I will. I just...that's all I'm asking. _Please_."

It was quickly become evident that his efforts were futile and they needed to get the hell away. Kaede's hut was perhaps a half day journey but that might be their best option at this point. As it was her likelihood of surviving was dwindling with each passing second and no one _here_ was going to...

" ** _Enough_**!" came an all too familiar voice that had Inuyasha wanting nothing more than to crawl under a rock and die, "What happened here?"

"A serpent demon bit her," Inuyasha mumbled miserably as he glanced down at the pale, barely breathing miko, "I…I thought taking the fang out would…but it just made it worse."

Kikyo sighed heavily before moving closer – ignoring the outraged warnings of the villagers. At first, Inuyasha involuntarily backed away from her as he clutched Kagome tightly against his chest and prepared to flee. However, there was something in her face - a kindness he hadn't seen there since before he was sealed to that tree - that had him pausing long enough to allow Kikyo to get a look at her reincarnation's injuries. Gently brushing some of the hair away from her reincarnation's face, she frowned as she took note of the girl's pale blue lips and grimaced when she saw the festering wound. Glancing up at Inuyasha, the undead miko asked in a hushed tone, "How long ago was she injured?"

"Thirty minutes, probably longer," Inuyasha managed to croak out hoarsely as tears welled in the corners of his eyes, "Can you…please I'll do _whatever_ you want. Just... just heal her. _Please_."

"Whatever I want you say," Kikyo chuckled in a sad tone of voice, "Are you sure you want to offer _that_ in exchange for her life?"

"Whatever you want," Inuyasha repeated without hesitation as he glanced down at Kagome with such affection and fear that had Kikyo looking at him curiously, "Just… _save_ her."

"Very well," she whispered in a tone of voice Inuyasha hadn't heard for over fifty years which had his eyes widening incrementally, "Bring her this way."

Reluctantly, the villagers allowed them to pass through but it was clear that _none_ of them were too pleased by this turn of events.

Not at all. 


	7. Unfortunate Life Decisions Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes I know Wind Scar is too early but it's FANFICTION I DO WHAT I WANT!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Unfortunate Life Decisions**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha had taken to pacing anxiously around the hut as Kikyo examined her patient. The dead priestess knew it'd be about as pointless to ask him to leave as it would be to ask him to fly. It wasn't going to happen and the underworld itself would freeze over before he'd even consider it.

"You may as well sit," Kikyo laughed softly as she gently began to peel the blood soaked fabric off the girl's shoulder, "This will take some time."

"I should've known," he groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly, "I shouldn't have left her unprotected. I failed her and now… _now_ …"

Clenching his eyes shut, he turned his head away in disgust – unable to finish the rest of his tirade. Giving him a sympathetic smile, Kikyo shook her head before she began cleaning the wound with a surprising amount of care, "You haven't failed her yet. There's still a chance she'll survive. Don't worry so."

Biting his lip to choke back the sob that desperately wanted to break free, Inuyasha leaned back against the nearest wall and slid slowly down it before pulling his legs tightly against his chest. Resting his chin atop his knees, he mumbled miserably – more to himself than to the woman diligently working over the miko, "I should've just let her go home."

" _Let_ her go home?" Kikyo asked curiously as she turned and picked up a new ointment and clean cloth, "I doubt _very_ much that you would have any say in the matter."

"Well, I…um, I may have…uh…" Inuyasha stuttered awkwardly as his face flushed a deep crimson and he grimaced, "I threatened to destroy her way back to her family if she tried to leave."

"You did **_what_**?" Kikyo gasped as she whipped her head in his direction, " _Inuyasha_! **_Why_** would you say such a thing?!"

"Well the beads your sister and her put on me broke," Inuyasha murmured miserably as he began to idly play with his hands and leaned his head back onto the wooden wall, "And I was angry that..."

"Beads?" Kikyo interrupted quietly, "What _type_ of beads?"

"So they put these beads that slam me into the ground when Kagome says 'sit' and..." Inuyasha paused when Kikyo snorted, "Hey it's not funny!"

"Sorry, just...because you're half inu. You must admit it's amusing," Kikyo chuckled before adding in a somber tone, "When I made them the word I choose was not quite as creative."

"Okay so maybe...maybe it's a _little_ funny..." Inuyasha smirked slightly before what she said registered in his mind, " _Wait_ , when _you_ made the beads?"

"Ah yes," Kikyo responded casually as she dabbed some of the ointment onto the festering wound which hissed slightly at the contact, "You see I created them because I did not trust you but then...then you gave me your mother's lip stain and I couldn't bear to put them on you."

"Huh," Inuyasha mumbled miserably - too depressed to really care, "So it _wasn't_ them. Kagome probably didn't even know what they did when they first got put on. I'm not sure why but I always thought it was some agreement between the old hag and her."

"Oh _yes_ , the girl with _no_ training plotted together with a _stranger_ to create and place beads of subjugation on a boy sealed to a tree who had not opened his eyes in fifty years. You are _truly_ a master of deduction," Kikyo whispered back sarcastically - ignoring his half-hearted protest- before sighing heavily and briefly turning to face him, "Now what possessed my sister to place them on you?"

"I, uh, tried to steal the jewel," Inuyasha mumbled weakly as he squirmed uneasily, "I thought...well, at the time, you see I..."

"Because you believed yourself betrayed and so, blinded by your heartbreak, you decided to take the jewel by force if need be," Kikyo finished for him as she shook her head sadly, "I understand your motivation as it primarily my own doing but...but tell me truthfully, would you have been _happier_ had you succeeded?"

"Wha-what?!" Inuyasha spluttered, "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I would've been _happier_. I would've been a full demon and then... _then_..."

"If I remember correctly, your life was a lonely one was it not? I doubt very seriously becoming a full demon would have changed that fact," Kikyo responded calmly as she returned to her work, "Now, _however_ , you have made many friends with the potential to create more _and_ you have managed to gain back the trust of the villagers, correct? Indeed, I have been watching most closely. You smile more often than I ever had the pleasure of seeing in my lifetime and you are not alone."

For a moment, Inuyasha looked at her curiously - temporarily distracted from his general self-loathing by the last comment, "Have you...have you been _spying_ on me?"

"On occasion, I _may_ have sent a soul collector to gather information," Kikyo said as a playful smile played on her lips, "But I must say I am _always_ surprised you don't notice when I do."

"That's _creepy_ Kikyo," Inuyasha teased lightly as his lips twitched upwards, " _Almost_ disturbing."

"I know," Kikyo laughed non-chalantly with a soft playful smile on her face before she reached for yet another medicinal herb, "In any case, I have seen enough to know this girl cares for you very deeply."

Inuyasha grimaced as he nodded glumly and then immediately shook his head.

"Maybe at one point she did but...but like I was saying we… we were fighting about her going home and…I wanted her to stay. I never said I was a smart man or a nice one but…all I can say is if I could go back and kick my ass all the way to the continent I'd do it. Everytime I opened my mouth I managed to make it worse. I actually at one point threatened to _kill_ her. There is _no_ way I still have her trust or her friendship. _Especially_ after I failed to protect her."

"Well you know," Kikyo began in an understanding tone as she once again returned her attention to the comatose girl, " _You_ threatened to kill _me_ more than a few times. If someone like myself was able to overlook such behavior, I'm sure she will do so as well. You should know that all too well after all. Haven't _I_ attempted to kill _you_ multiple times since my rebirth? Yet here we are chatting pleasantly as two old friends."

"That's just it," Inuyasha groaned as he closed his eyes and rapped the back of his head against the wooden beams repeatedly, "She _hates_ me now. _Really_ hates me."

"I doubt that _very_ much," Kikyo chided softly, "I've never seen two people that I am more certain were cut from the same cloth."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha sneered as his lips twitched upward despite himself once more. Kikyo sent him a knowing smirk and rolled her eyes as she reached for yet another concoction, "You're both so stubborn. Neither of you would back down. _Especially_ not to each other. I've never seen two people bicker between themselves as much as you do. You both have hearts of gold – even though you hide yours _very_ well. You both are at your best when defending others. And you both are fiercely loyal….even when you shouldn't be."

Cracking open one eye to glance at the miko, Inuyasha huffed before closing his eyes and furrowing his brow, "Even when we shouldn't be, huh? You referring to _her_ or _me_?"

"You," Kikyo responded simply, "Can you help me lift her onto her side?"

Nodding, Inuyasha quickly moved to help the miko transfer the pale, bruised girl onto her side before backing away and giving the healer a strange look as what she said finally clicked, "You're speaking about _yourself_. That I'm loyal to _you_ even though I shouldn't be? Am I right?"

Nodding sadly, Kikyo glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before returning to her meticulous cleansing of Kagome's wounds, "I'm not of this world, not any longer, yet I know you hold out hope that you can save me. A part of you _still_ loves me as fiercely as you did before we were betrayed. But truly you should _not_."

Snorting derisively, Inuyasha sent her a withering glare, "You've got me all figured out, huh?"

Laughing softly, Kikyo shook her head as her eyes sparkled mischievously, "I believe I do. For example, I know that you _love_ her. More than life itself if I had to guess but you probably aren't even aware despite the fact that your affections are plain to anyone who has eyes."

"I…I don't even know her that well. I don't know if...if...," Inuyasha protested weakly as a blush bloomed on his cheeks, "I mean…I…so maybe I...it doesn't matter because she _wouldn't_ love _me_ and even if…if she _did_ , she sure as hell doesn't anymore."

"Ah but see that is where I think you are _wrong_ ," Kikyo crooned before wincing when Kagome flinched involuntarily after the dead miko accidentally hit a particularly sore spot, "Hate and love are two sides of the same coin. _That_ level of passion? Oh _no_ , she must have loved you quite fiercely to feel so betrayed. Believe me. I _know_."

" _Great,_ " Inuyasha huffed as he plopped down against the wall again in a dramatic fashion, "Now two women with the same soul hate me because they once loved me and I fucked up."

"Neither of us _hate_ you," Kikyo chided gently as she inspected the now cleaned wound, "In her case, I believe you still have time to make it alright. She's angry now but she'll forgive you. Of that I am sure."

"Well first she needs to _get better,_ " Inuyasha muttered in a dejected tone, "Even if she hates my guts when its all said and done, I'm not giving up on her."

"Then neither shall I," Kikyo agreed gently before giving him a meaningful and somewhat apologetic glance, "I have _many_ things to atone for as well."

As they continued to keep watch over he severely injured miko, Inuyasha chewed over what Kikyo had said. _Despite_ how he'd acted, _despite_ the fact that he had told himself time and time again that they were not even so much as friends, _despite_ the fact that he'd chased after Kikyo time and time again, the truth of the matter was that he had been fighting _so_ long _not_ to fall in love with her that he'd didn't realize he'd already fallen until it was too late. Maybe, if he was a _very_ lucky hanyou, he'd still have time to make things right.


	8. Unfortunate Life Decisions Chapter 8

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Unfortunate Life Decisions**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Even under the light linen sheet, Kagome was radiating heat like a brick in an oven. Her face was flushed a deep crimson, sweat condescending over her brow despite the way she shivered and her teeth chattered as though she was knee deep in a snow drift. Her usually plump lips were puffy, dry and cracked - clear signs of dehydration...not that the feudal era hanyou or priestess would know. Her usual soft creamy skin glowed in the worst way - a sickly waxy yellow - and her limbs fell limply whenever he tried to move them. She was _dying_ and there was nothing, _nothing_ he could do. He had failed her in the _worst_ possible way. Given how _he'd_ torn her away from a place she would've been _safe_ , that _he_ was the reason she was where she was, he might as well have been the bastard that sunk his fang into her shoulder.

" _Inu...Inuyasha..._ " Kagome whined quietly as she fidgeted in her sleep, " _Inuyasha_..."

In the blink of an eye, he was by her side - a small warm feeling growing in his chest that even despite _everything_ he'd done she was _still_ calling out his name. _His_ and no one else's. Perhaps their relationship _wasn't_ as damaged as he believed. Stamping down the tiny evil spark of joy and hope blooming in his soul against his will, he whispered her name quietly but got no response other than some light thrashing. Gently stroking her cheek, he whispered hoarse words of comfort as she continued to thrash lightly, "I'm here, Kagome. I'm _right_ here. You're going to be okay."

If anything, those words made her worse as she began to sob uncontrollably - still lost in whatever nightmare she found herself in, " _Inuyasha_..."

Releasing a shaky breath, he laid down beside her and gently maneuvered his arm underneath her head - trying to forget that Kikyo was mere feet away in his desperation to calm her - before moving to stroke her face once more, " _Shhhhh_...it's alright. I've got you."

" _Inuyasha_..." she sniffled once more - the close contact seeming to calm her as she stopped thrashing and smiled gently despite being still very much unconscious. After a moment - during which Inuyasha continued to gently stroke her cheek, Kagome suddenly whispered the most devastating word he'd ever heard leave her lips, " _Die_."

Breath catching in his throat, Inuyasha whimpered softly but remained where he was - trying to memorize every small detail of her face as a single tear slid down his own. It was just a dream. Just a dream. She would never...

" _Inuyasha_..."

Swallowing thickly, he released a shuddering breath as more tears escaped and he moved his hand to gently rub his thumb across her cheek. Choking back a sob, he mumbled in a heartbroken tone, "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. You're...you're going to be okay, though. No one is _ever_ going to hurt you again...not even me."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Kagome stared at the vast battlefield utterly and devastatingly confused. She couldn't remember how they got there or whom they were even fighting. It was all so strange. Suddenly, Inuyasha's panicked voice suddenly rang out from a fair distance away.

" _ **KAGOME! BEHIND YOU!"**_

Without any further warning, an all too familiar and menacing chuckle rang out from behind her the same time several putrid, slimy and utterly disgusting tentacles wrapped around her body, "I've got you now."

" _ **INUYASHA**_!" Kagome screamed as she thrashed around in Naraku's embrace trying to escape, " _ **INUYASHA**_!"

"My my my, you haven't noticed have you?" Naraku crooned in her ear, "Haven't you wondered why he hasn't come to your rescue? Why he merely yelled and did nothing further? Let's take a look shall we..."

As her head was forcibly turned, Kagome fought back heart wrenching sobs as she looked at his mutilated body. One arm had been torn from its socket - still trapped within his billowing sleeves yet visibly unattached. One of his legs had been severed at the knee and a hole - a monstrous gaping bloody hole - had been punched through his abdomen. Despite all of this, he was still attempting to push himself up to rescue her as he managed to mutter with a mouthful of blood, "Let her go..."

He needed her. For the _first_ time, Inuyasha was the one in dire need of rescue and so, closing her eyes, Kagome focused all of her energy on zapping the ever living shit of the evil motherfucker holding her in his grasp.

" ** _DIE, NARAKU!"_**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha hadn't moved a muscle all night. Whenever he had tried to move away, she would began thrashing and moaning so he refused to leave her side despite her frequent muttering of his name usually followed by some type of curse or wish for his death. He remained in that same position- his arm gently cradling her head as tears streamed unabashedly down his face. His fingertips gently traced the lines of his face as though trying to remember every soft curve in the event that she was ripped away from him forever.

Little did he know that as Kagome tossed fitfully in her sleep, she was trapped in a world filled with nightmares. Before her closed, fluttering lids were images of her friends and family being murdered, mutilated and tortured by various villains real and imagined. They all lay sprawled out across the planes of her mind, bathed in blood and crying out in pain. Despite her efforts to save them, she always arrived too late. She'd slay the villains, crying out her frustration, grief and rage to the black void surrounding her. She was trapped in this infernal hell. Something or, more likely, someone had trapped her there away from everyone where she'd remain hidden for all eternity. Forced over and over to watch those she loved suffer. Alone. Scared. Helpless. Trapped. And completely unaware of the world around her.

"I know what you're thinking and you don't know that she's talking about you," Kikyo whispered quietly as she knelt down beside him. When he merely rolled his eyes in reply, Kikyo sighed and held up a small pile of clean cloth, "Its been several hours. Will you help me change her bandages?"

Nodding mutely, Inuyasha moved to wipe his face with his sleeve as he made to sit up - still sniffling lightly, "She's dreaming about _killing_ me. She...she's _afraid_ of me. I _know_ what you're gunna say but...but dreams are where you're the most honest. She _hates_ me. Really, _really_ _**hates**_ me."

Kikyo snorted before giggling outright, "No they are most assuredly _not_. Dreams are just that. They are often nonsensical. Are you telling me honestly you have _never_ dreamt of doing something ridiculous that you would _never_ do? Besides, you do not know she is killing _you_. Perhaps she is fighting someone _for_..."

It was in that moment that Kagome opened her eyes to see both the hanyou and undead miko looking down at her...

And let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered as his eyes dilated in fear when her screams merely escalated as she began trying to scoot away from them as fresh blood seeped from her wounds , "No, _please_ stop. You're not well enough to move. Just...just come here. _Please_."

" _No, no, no_ ," Kagome mumbled deliriously as her limbs twitched and her body jerked in pain, " _No, no, no._.."

"I'm _not_ going to hurt you. I _promise_ I'm not going to hurt you," Inuyasha pleaded hoarsely as tears began to collect in the corners of his eyes before sniffing and adding quickly, "And neither is she, now please lay down before you hurt yourself. _Please_."

" _No one_ can save me. He'll kill you. _Gone. Gone. Gone._ _Go away, go away._.." Kagome mumbled non-sensically in a terrified yet delirious sounding tone, "He's _hiding_ me. I'm _hidden_. He'll _hurt_ you."

" _No one_ is going to hurt you. _Never_ again and...and I _can_ see you and...and _I'm_ _**not**_ hiding you. I'll take you home as _soon_ as you're well, I _promise_ ," Inuyasha soothed in a heartbroken voice as he slowly tried to move closer, "but you need to lay down and get better first, okay? Why don't you come here?"

" _No, no. He's keeping me here. You can't save me...no._.." Kagome mumbled incoherently as she stared up at him with unseeing eyes, sweat condensing on her brow, " _No, no, no..._ "

Staggering to her feet, Kagome had barely managed to stay upright before she swayed dangerously and her knees buckled as she managed to sob quietly, "I wanna go _home_..."

Before she hit the ground, Inuyasha moved to catch her and in doing so the bandage covering her shoulder came loose...revealing a web of black spider like veins and a smell so revolting it was all he could do not to vomit.

"What's _wrong_ with her?" Inuyasha breathed anxiously as he rocked her gently and cradled her head - cursing himself for not catching the putrid scent earlier. Placing a gentle kiss on the top her head, he turned fearful eyes towards Kikyo and fought back the tears that wanted to break free, "Did it...is she...what..."

"I don't know" Kikyo breathed in a scared tone as she moved to kneel beside him, "I'm _so_ sorry. This...this is...I didn't realize...I..."

What she hadn't realized was lost on the hanyou as he suddenly broke down the screen covering the door with Kagome cradled in his arms - the screen just a innocent bystander in his rush to go wherever it was that he seemed so intent on going.


	9. Unfortunate Life Decisions Chapter 9

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Unfortunate Life Decisions**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Cold water was the most effective thief of fever Inuyasha could come up with in his moment of desperation. The freezing temperature would also act as a numbing agent... _hopefully_...which would make what his instincts were screaming at him to do somewhat more palatable to the limp girl in his arms. It wasn't going to be pleasant and as morbid as it might sound, Inuyasha was grateful that she was unconscious for the moment. Cautiously glancing around the moonlit bank for potential onlookers, Inuyasha released a shaky sigh of relief at the notable absence thereof.

"Kagome, don't kill me but...but I've _got_ to remove your...your shirt and... _and_ your bandages _okay_?" Inuyasha whispered quietly before muttering to himself, " _For the love of all that is holy, please don't wake up_."

Quickly setting about his work in a professional manner, he purposefully ignored the heat that began pooling uncomfortably as he inspected – with medical grade professionalism dammit - Kagome's topless form. The thick black lines originated from her wound which - while much cleaner and definitely less grotesque - seemed to have become dangerously infected. The blood sluggishly oozing from the wound was a vicious, brownish color - the result of the vast quantities of pus and the coagulation caused by the venom itself. There was little more Kikyo could have done and he was grateful for what she had managed to accomplish but...but it wasn't going to be enough on its own.

" _Sorry_ ," Inuyasha muttered quietly as he scooped her up and began to make his way into the mind-numbingly cold waters, " _Sorry, sorry, sorry_."

Dipping her torso into the water until he was certain it had made at least some of her nerves less receptive, Inuyasha muttered another mournful apology before sinking his fangs around the wound and sucking out the putrid concoction brewing inside. He could taste the remnants of the poison along with the tangy copper of her blood and the vile sweet flavor of the pus. Repressing a shiver he pulled back for a moment to spit out the mouthful before dipping her back and repeating the process. After the fourth round, Kagome's eyes popped open as she began to scream and writhe in agony. Her strength all but gone, Inuyasha was able to maintain his hold on her easily as he continued his tedious and absolutely disgusting process. Slowly her screams subsided and her body fell limp again - from the pain or blood loss he wasn't quite sure but either way he wasn't going to stop until he was sure that wound was as healed as he was capable of getting it. Much to his relief, her scent was slowly becoming less muddled and the scent of infection lessened with each draw of his lips.

" ** _YOU THERE_**!" came an angry voice, " ** _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING_**?!"

Instead of responding, Inuyasha remained intent on his task. He was so close to getting her to a point where he could safely get her era. She needed time. Time that was slowly running out. That villager could go fuck himself.

As he dunked Kagome into the river another time, he sighed in relief that her blood was more of a healthy crimson - not completely but a vast improvement to what it had been only a few minutes prior. As he rested his forehead gingerly against her temple, his body visibly sagged as some of the pent up tension in his muscles relaxed. As he delicately washed the wound with a few handfuls of cold water, he heard them coming. It seemed that one villager had woken every man, woman and child in the village in a misguided attempt to save the young girl from the heartless demon.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the encroaching horde was armed with clubs, sticks, stones, and so forth. A few flourished swords or other deadly weapons. All in the name of slaying the demon sucking the life out of that poor innocent little girl. A sudden whiff of graveyard soil has his head whipping suddenly to the other side of the river and he grimaced at the sight of Kikyo holding up a basket and beckoning him closer.

"I'm going to put up a barrier," Kikyo whispered urgently as Inuyasha lovingly carried Kagome towards her, "I've done it before. They won't be able to see you at all, alright?"

"Okay," Inuyasha sighed shakily as he placed Kagome on the moist grass, "But I need to get her to the Bone Eater's well. _Soon_."

"Understood," Kikyo nodded as she began pulling ointments and bandages out of her bag, "I hadn't realized the infection had set in. I apologize for my oversight. I swear it was not intentionally done."

"S'much my fault as yours," Inuyasha mumbled miserably as he watched as Kikyo quickly began to tend to the wounds with various poultices before banding it up with expert precision and quickness, "I should've smelled it way before that but I...I..."

"You need to be _completely_ still and silent," Kikyo hushed him suddenly before turning earnest eyes towards him, "Do you trust me?"

Furrowing his brow, Inuyasha didn't see that he had much of a choice in the matter. Nodding slightly, Kikyo sighed and shook her head as she began to cast the subtle barrier, "Then trust me and don't move a muscle."

Before Inuyasha could respond, Kikyo suddenly shot to her feet and waved down the rioters urgently, "She's over here! Over here! Come quickly!"

Inuyasha tried to remind himself that she asked him to trust her. He tried valiantly but ultimately, he began do mental jumping jacks on how to get out of this situation with Kagome in tow and without injuring anyone. It was quickly seemed impossible to accomplish that as several of the villagers began wading across the frigid stream towards them.

"What of the beast?" one villager asked suddenly as he knelt beside the unconscious miko, "Did you slay it?"

"Yes, he will no longer bother any of you again," Kikyo lied smoothly before gesturing generally towards the mob on the other side of the stream, "Is that _everyone_?"

"Of course priestess," the men answered quickly, "We knew numbers would be needed."

"Listen to me carefully, she should not be moved in her condition," Kikyo sighed in a mournful tone, "Indeed her illness is likely to spread to those without spiritual powers. You all need to return to your homes at once."

"Yes, yes of course," one of men answered as he frantically stood up and called for his wife and children to return to their homes and barricade the door. The other men soon followed suit and slowly the area around them was evacuated masterfully.

As the last villager left, Kikyo turned to Inuyasha who was looking at her with an appreciative and impressed half-grin. Shrugging, Kikyo glanced down at the small girl before checking to make sure they were truly alone.

"Go now," Kikyo whispered urgently before giving him a sad smile, "I'll be seeing you soon. Do not forget. You promised me whatever I want in exchange for helping her."

Sagging slightly in defeat, Inuyasha nodded numbly and scooped Kagome into his arms, "Of…of course. I…I won't forget."

"See that you don't," Kikyo replied softly as he took off into the night. As she watched him go, the dead miko sadly shook her head and turned to leave the village behind her as well as she repeated quietly, "See that you don't."


	10. Unfortunate Life Decisions Chapter 10

**A/N: APB is an all-point bulletin. Very Slow Chapter but keep in mind... _plot_...**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Unfortunate Life Decisions**

 **XXXXXXXX**

It had been three months since Kagome had opened her eyes to the strange sight of fluorescent bulbs above her and the horrible bleach smell that permeated every hospital known to mankind. What was stranger still was that while Inuyasha's suikan was folded neatly on a chair nearby – the owner and the remainder of the robe was nowhere to be found. The hospital was at a complete loss as to how Kagome had arrived in their emergency room. In a flash of red and silver, she appeared almost out of thin air. Review of the video tapes in slow motion revealed a young silver haired boy with dog ears rushing into the ER, placing a kiss atop her head before rushing out the door. However, while an APB for avid cosplayers meeting his description had gone out, the girl and her family was refusing to press any charges or even file a police report, so all too soon the APB was called off and the hospital was left with more questions than answers. Somehow the girl had been poisoned by some venomous, gigantean animal not known to mankind. After being injured by some mythical beast, someone or something had thoroughly drained her abscess, and then that same unknown being had treated her wounds using outdated methodology. It was a miracle she survived at all and it infuriated the hospital staff to no end that she insisted she had no memory of any of it.

The latter was mostly true. The last thing Kagome remembered was fighting with Inuyasha in the village. As Inuyasha was not venomous, all the poor girl could figure was that they were attacked, she was poisoned by that something and then Kaede patched her up best she could before forcing Inuyasha to bring her to this era. It was depressing but the truth of the matter was it didn't surprise her in the least that he hadn't visited her. It wasn't like he actually cared about her. He'd made that much perfectly clear. What was surprising – however – was that when she had finally recovered enough to return to the feudal era to retrieve Shippo and carry on with her life, she found her backpack and bow neatly laid out inside the well house. More surprising still was that the well no longer worked. The only regret she had from the whole encounter was that she hadn't grabbed Shippo when she had the chance but there wasn't really anything she could do about it at this point. Despite the grief that would forever remain on her chest, the fact was that chapter of her life was closed and all that was left was to pick up the remnants of her life in the modern era and carry on.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Even if Kagome, Kaede or Shippo were to pass by the man they once knew, they wouldn't recognize the almost skeletal creature with no padding to his bones. At first, he hadn't eaten because he never had an appetite. He'd nibble a bit on things he found but he'd subsisted on less before in his life and hunger was no stranger. Eventually though, he had managed to get to a point where the thought of food revolted him entirely. He knew he had to eat…sometimes and he _did_ but…but…what was the point? He was weak. So very weak and not just physically anymore. If he ever thought – even for a moment – that he could go back to being a pariah of society again, he was so wrong the word itself could not even cover his oversight. The cold sting of loneliness and depression chilled him straight through to his soul. All because he couldn't keep his god damn mouth shut.

Was the subjugation spell that terrible? Annoying and humiliating, sure, but…but he'd gladly take another pair of beads that sent him plummeting to the ground with ten times the force if he could go back in time and change his totally unacceptable reaction to a simple laugh and sending Kagome on her way with a cheery goodbye. If he'd done _that_ she wouldn't have come so close to death. There had never been a moment he was more terrified in his entire life and to know that she might die _hating_ him? That was the cruelest twist of all.

In his place in the shallow cave that had become his home, Inuyasha stared blankly ahead and sighed slightly. He didn't even have the energy to leave anymore. Everything felt like too much effort. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd bathed, probably a month ago if not longer. His hair was a matted mess of tangles and his face gaunt and drawn tight. Anyone that would've cared about what he'd been reduced to, he'd managed to drive away in less than a day and for _**what**_? His _pride_? No, that wasn't quite true. He'd done it because he _could_ …because he wanted _revenge_ for a perceived wrong….like a **_fucking idiot_** .

Chuckling darkly at nothing in particular, Inuyasha leaned heavily against the stone face and sighed. If Kikyo wanted him to do something, she better come by sooner rather than later. Given the rate he was withering away, she might not get _anything_ from him.

A sudden sound outside had him lolling his head lazily towards the entrance, an apathetic look gracing his visage as none other than Sesshomaru entered the cave.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes and sagged, "If you've come to kill me, go ahead and get it over with."

"How dare you," the daiyoukai hissed angrily as he remained where his stood, "How…how **_dare_** you!"

"Listen, either kill me or don't," Inuyasha answered emotionlessly, "I don't care what…"

"You arrogant **fool**! How _dare_ you throw father's sacrifice away like some pathetic mortal," Sesshomaru snapped angrily – his usually stoic face showing more horror and disgust than Inuyasha had ever seen before, "Just…just **_look_** at you!"

"Careful Sesshomaru," Inuyasha chuckled darkly as sent a very blasé look at his half-brother, "It almost sounds like you _care_ about me."

"Your pathetic existence does not bother me," Sesshomaru began slowly in an low tone, "What angers me now is your seeming willingness to allow yourself to wither away into nothing. At least when you were at your peak, you brought _some_ semblance of honor to his name but this…. _this_? This is low even for you."

"Oh I get it," Inuyasha sighed heavily as he lolled his head lazily towards the seething daiyoukai, "You seem to be under the impression that people might _care_ that some half-breed died. Well I've got news for you. No one is gunna give a shit."

"You do realize that the villagers have been on a manhunt for you," Sesshomaru began in a low tone, "There have been parties scowering the countryside."

" _Goodie_ , more people who want to kill me. _Hooray_ ," Inuyasha snorted sarcastically as he closed his eyes and moved to rest his head before he found himself being held up by his undershirt and face to face with a seriously pissed off daiyoukai.

"They are looking for the protector of their village out of concern," Sesshomaru hissed angrily, "They are looking for the half-demon they say would put their safety about his own. For the man who they proclaim to be their savior."

"I think you're confusing me with whomever they are looking for," Inuyasha snapped angrily – causing the daiyoukai to smirk slightly at the sudden influx of passion the half-breed was known for.

"Alas I am not," Sesshomaru crooned cruelly, "For you see it is not just the village you called home that is searching for you. Apparently, you and your whore saved _many_ villages who are just as concerned that you both are missing as the ones from your former home."

"Kagome is _not_ a whore," Inuyasha snapped angrily before adding in a defeated tone, "And…and she isn't _mine_. She's somewhere safe, _away_ from me."

"Interesting response," Sesshomaru huffed as he dropped the boy who was essentially a bag of bones onto the stone ground, "In any case, it will not be I that kills you this day. When the time comes to take your life, you will need to be at full strength. Otherwise you're not worth my time and effort."

"Well you won't have to wait long," Inuyasha sneered as he struggled to push himself off the ground, "What're you gunna do? Bring me back when I die?"

"Precisely," Sesshomaru crooned before adding in a cruel tone, "And I will keep you prisoner until you've come to your senses and are worthy of doing battle with This Sesshomaru."

"Probably more than I deserve," Inuyasha chuckled darkly as he gave up and took to staring idly at the ceiling, "Well go ahead, make yourself comfortable. I'm not going anywhere."

"What happened that you are so defeated?" Sesshomaru asked coldly – an unusual and unexpected note of pity in his tone. Inuyasha merely shook his head miserably as he shrugged, "I fucked up. That's all there is to it."

Sesshomaru could take no more of this pathetic display and was not going to give the half-breed any more attention. Anger coursed through his veins and a strange twinge of fear and concern that he'd much rather ignore. That spark of anger was genuine. It outraged the daiyoukai that Inuyasha would just give up on life over some common _whore_. Taking a long calming breath, Sesshomaru set his jaw and his stoic facade fell over his face once more. If it had been up to him, he would not have bothered - he could've breathed easier if he'd merely heard of that scum's death instead of seeing the cause - but he'd found that disgrace and delivered the message that miko had asked of him. His debt to _her_ was repaid.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, so take three of these each day with food," Kikyo ordered kindly as she held up the small basket of potions, "And make sure to eat all that fruit I gave you."

Rin let out a very wet sounding cough in reply and nodded as she took the basket before whispering hoarsely, "Rin must get better for her Lord. She has been so weak and has been a very bad follower since she fell ill. Rin is afraid her Lord will leave her behind."

Looking at the girl with a knowing yet pity-filled look, Kikyo smiled kindly as she whispered for her ears alone, "I think you'd be very surprised how much you mean to him. He would never leave you and would do just about _anything_ to see you well again."


	11. Unfortunate Life Decisions Chapter 11

**XXXXXXXX**

 **Unfortunate Life Decisions**

 **XXXXXXXX**

A very defeated looking Shippo sat on the lip of the well with a jewel shard in his palm. Inuyasha had left them with Kaede before leaving – giving no explanation as to why Kagome wasn't accompanying him or any information regarding where he was going.

It had only been a day. _Just_ a day. 

Yet that was all it took for everything to be **_ruined_**.

Kagome should've returned by now. At first the kit thought it was obvious that Inuyasha conceded except…except Kagome never came back and once he left, Inuyasha hadn't returned either. He wasn't the only one concerned. The villagers routinely had search parties out looking for them. They seemed to have come to the same conclusion that something had gone terribly, terribly wrong. Despite how he'd acted, the villagers still cared for him and as it turned out, once the news of his disappearance had spread several other villages began doing the same. Everyone wanted to find Inuyasha, Kagome or both and no one had seen heads nor tail of either of them in three months.

So Shippo had done the only thing he could think of to do. He got a jewel shard and hopped into the well. He didn't know _why_ he thought that might work but the disappointment and grief he felt in that moment made him regret even considering it. How could they just leave him behind? Didn't they care about him at all?

Sniffling, Shippo fought back the tears that desperately wanted to break free as he hopped down from the well and headed back towards the village – completely unaware of the onlooker hiding amongst the trees.

 **XXXXXXX**

Once he was out of sight, Kikyo walked out towards the well and looked down into it's depths. The Bone Eater's well looked just as it always had yet why would that small child be jumping down into it with a jewel shard? It was indeed curious as well that Inuyasha had said he would _destroy_ her way home to her family – as though the way was a very tangible item capable of destruction. Surely, then, this well must be a portal of some kind. It would make sense. _Bones_ disappeared into it so why _not_ a girl? It seemed that a jewel shard of some kind was necessary and luckily, in the absence of her reincarnation, Kikyo had taken to continuing the search since Inuyasha seemed unwilling to do much more than wallow in self-pity.

Taking a single shard from her pocket, Kikyo held it tightly against her chest as she sat on the lip and swung her legs over the side. Perhaps… _perhaps_ since they shared the same _soul_ , she could cross over where the small kit could not. There was only one way to find out. Clenching her eyes shut, Kikyo took a leap of faith and leapt into the depths of the well.

A small flash of blue was the only sign she had ever been there in the first place.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

' _Okay so calculus then history and then I can get ready for that date_ ,' Kagome sighed mentally as she went over her to do list. After so many months of being behind, she was finally getting caught up she had decided to actually give poor Hojo a chance. It wasn't like there was any reason not to anymore. If he _actually_ cared about her – even the _slightest_ bit – he would've come to get her by now. But no, he probably just teamed up with…with…

As the saying goes, speak of the devil and he will appear. Kagome blinked rapidly at what she initially believed was a hallucination until she finally found her voice.

"Kikyo?! What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome gasped incredulously as the undead miko continued – _incredibly_ – to _actually_ be standing awkwardly in front of her home.

Giving Kagome a relieved smile, Kikyo approached slowly with her hands up in clear surrender, "You need to come with me. Inuyasha needs you to return."

"Does he now?" Kagome scoffed as she glanced around pointedly and set her jaw, "Why didn't _he_ come get me his damn self and how'd you even _get_ here?"

"What do you remember of that night?" Kikyo asked suddenly as she gave Kagome a concerned once over, "Do you remember anything at all?"

"Last thing I remember, he was being a total dick and threatened to kill me so pardon me if he's the last person on earth I want to see," Kagome spat back acidly, "Now tell me how you got here!"

"Inuyasha did not come get you because he is dying slowly of an illness of his own making," Kikyo answered quietly, "As for what you clearly do not remember, you almost died after a serpent demon sunk his fang into your shoulder. In exchange for helping you, he promised to give me _whatever_ I wanted and indeed, he saved you by sucking out the venom and flushing out the infection orally. A quite disgusting and noble gesture honestly."

"Why would he do that for _me_?" Kagome gasped before adding in a terrified and incredulous tone, "He's _killing_ himself? _Why_?"

"Because he loves you," Kikyo replied earnestly as she took a tentative step forward, "And while you were unconscious, you would talk in your sleep and wished for his death. He believes you hate him. _Truly_ hate him."

"Inuyasha wouldn't kill himself over that," Kagome chuckled nervously, "Inuyasha would never give up. Not the Inuyasha I knew."

"He's _not_ the Inuyasha you knew," Kikyo replied quietly, "He's _quite_ broken. _Please_ come with me. I think you're the only one who can save him. Don't you still care for him?"

"I…I…" Kagome stuttered for a moment before tears welled in the corners of her eyes and she nodded, "Yes I still care about him. Very much."

Kikyo gave her a sad smile and nodded in understanding, "He is very remorseful. I believe he said something about kicking his own ass to the continent for how he behaved if I remember correctly."

Chuckling darkly, Kagome sighed in defeat and shook her head, "The well doesn't work for me anymore. I tried it every day for three weeks. _Multiple_ times."

"Do you possess any jewel shards?" Kikyo asked quietly before sighing in relief when Kagome shook her head, "That is the problem then. I have several. Come quickly. _Please_. There isn't much time."

"Why do you care whether he lives or not?" Kagome asked skeptically, "It's not like you were singing his praises a few months ago."

"Indeed I was not," Kikyo laughed bitterly before offering her an apologetic smile, "I lost my way and allowed myself to be consumed by misguided anger. After extensive meditation I came to the realization that my actions were misguided at best. I am much changed since then."

"How can I trust this isn't a trap?" Kagome asked then, "How do I know you're even really Kikyo?"

"You can't and you don't," Kikyo replied with a heavy sigh, "Just know this. If you do not return with me, there is a chance that you'll truly lose him forever and believe me, that isn't a feeling you should ever desire."

Cocking her head to the side, Kagome stared at the undead priestess with a calculating look before nodding once as she made to move towards the house, "Let me grab my bow and some supplies and I'll be right out, alright?"

Nodding, Kikyo visibly sagged in relief and smiled softly, "I'll wait here."

"Okay then…" Kagome responded – still trying to get over the shock of seeing Kikyo – of all people – standing in her courtyard as though it was the most natural thing in the world, "I'll be right back."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha lay on the filthy dirt floor of the cave, struggling to breathe as his heart fluttered in his chest. Every once in a while his body would twitch grotesquely as his vision blurred and darkness threatened to envelop his mind. Strange things happen to a dying man it seemed – even one who welcomed death as a release from his own personal hell. Unwanted tears began collecting in the corners of his eyes as Kagome's scent suddenly wafted into his nose and as he closed his heavy eyelids, he swore he could even _hear_ her. A soft hand on his face was all it took for his emotional dam to break as tears began streaming down his face and he leaned into her touch. Did most people experience such realistic hallucinations as this during their final moments? No wonder so many died in peace.

" _What_ did you _do_?" Kagome's shaky voice suddenly whispered as her dainty fingers brushed a few stray hairs off his face. That sensation alone had his forced his eyelids to open as he tried to focus his hazy vision on the very much there Kagome. As his heart lurched unpleasantly, Inuyasha couldn't repress the relieved, loving smile that bloomed on his face.

"You found a way to come back," Inuyasha panted as the pain in his chest increased exponentially, "but...I..I took the jewel shards. How?"

"Kikyo came to get me with jewel shards for us to use," Kagome replied shakily, "She told me everything. I...I never _hated_ you. I could _never_ hate you."

Inuyasha lost the battle to keep his eyelids open as he used his remaining strength to gently reach over to rub his thumb against her leg as he whispered hoarsely, "I'm _so_ sorry, Kagome. For _everything_."

"I forgive you," Kagome sighed as she bit back tears and gently moved to cradle his head in her lap, "We're going to get you some help, okay? Just stay with me."

"No, I'm not gunna need help," Inuyasha mumbled weakly as he arm trembled from the effort of keeping his hand on her leg "You came back. That's all I needed."

" _Why_ did you do this?" Kagome whispered tearfully, "A simple apology would've been good enough. You're being a little dramatic don't you think?"

"I dunno," the hanyou slurred with a soft smile on his face before his body spasmed as his heart lurched once more leaving him panting heavily,"I am _really_ sorry you know."

"I know," Kagome sighed as she gave him a watery smile, "But you can make it up to me by taking care of yourself."

"S'not that..."

As those final words trailed off, Inuyasha's body went limp and his chest went stock still as his final breath escaped his partially open lips.


	12. Unfortunate Life Decisions Chapter 12

**A/N: winding down. Slow chapter. Probably only one or two more at most!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Unfortunate Life Decisions**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed anxiously as she patted the side of his face, " ** _Inuyasha_**?!"

Quickly pressing two fingers against his neck, Kagome choked back a sob when there no was no pulse to be found before a very determined and slightly pissed off look grew on her face.

Gently placing his head onto the ground, Kagome took a calming breath before slamming her hands down into his chest and beginning compressions.

" _One, two, three, four, five..."_

"He's gone," Kikyo whispered brokenly as she knelt beside the girl violently pressing on her chest, "Kagome he's..."

Pinching his nose shut, Kagome forced air into his lungs before she began compressions once more.

"What're you doing?" Kikyo asked hoarsely - tears welling in the corners of her eyes that quickly widened in shock at the next words that tumbled angrily out of her reincarnation's mouth.

"Bringing him back so I can kill him myself," Kagome barked out as she nodded to herself and pinched his nose shut to better force air into his lungs once more.

"That's not possible," Kikyo whispered aghast, "Its not..."

"It is," Kagome interrupted as she pressed on his chest with all her might, "Hopefully this'll work to at least but us enough time to get his sorry ass back to my era."

"What will that accomplish?" Kikyo asked in an awestruck voice before glancing at her soul collectors that were waiting patiently outside, "I...I can use my soul collectors to get us there quickly. I would like to help if possible. It seems there is much to learn."

As Kagome nodded tersely and pinched his nose shut, Inuyasha suddenly emitted a painful sounding gasp before panting shallowly as he continued to struggle for air.

"I'm taking him to the damn hospital," Kagome sighed as she sagged in relief, "I'll figure out something to cover his ears but he needs fluids and probably a bunch else."

"Hospital..." Kikyo repeated slowly as she chewed over the unfamiliar word, "Its a healer?"

"It's where healers work," Kagome answered quickly as she got to her feet, "Now let's get this jerk back to my era before he goes into cardiac arrest or something. Miracles only happen once."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Mama had refused to admit him to a hospital, choosing instead to call a private urgent care service to the home to administer fluids. Without proper documentation and with his demonic features, it would've been unnecessarily risky to put him in a place such as that.

Mama also seemed fascinated by Kikyo - who looked so much like her daughter it was uncanny. The poor thing seemed overwhelmed by every little thing from light switches to bathrooms to appliances and more. It was only to be expected but still it was nice for Kagome's mother to actually get to meet another person who had such regular interactions with her daughter - even one who until recently was an enemy.

"Would you like some tea dear?" Mama offered kindly to the young woman who was merely standing awkwardly in the living room seemingly at a loss for what to do while Kagome met with the doctors upstairs.

"Yes please," Kikyo answered timidly as she followed the woman into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, Kikyo rapped her fingers anxiously on the table and bit her lips, "All of this is so strange. This era I mean."

"I imagine it is," Mama chuckled lightly as she began brewing water on the stove, "So much has changed since your time."

Nodding, Kikyo released a shuddering sigh as she glanced at the staircase, "Do those healers truly know what they're doing? Maybe I should..."

"They are well trained. Don't worry," Mama soothed kindly as she moved to sit across from the young woman, "Now Kagome tells me you have a sister?"

Nodding absently, Kikyo continued to stare anxiously at the stairs seemingly fighting with herself to not go check up on the patient.

"You raised her, correct? Before you, um...before?" Mama asked kindly. It was awkward trying to address the elephant in the room without directly addresssing it. This poor girl's story was so very sad.

"My parents died shortly after Kaede was born," Kikyo replied sadly as she ripped her gaze away and turned to face her reincarnation's mother, "Illness took them."

"I'm so sorry," Mama sighed as she shook her head morosely, "That's so very sad."

"It was but...but so many things are," Kikyo laughed humorlessly, "Its the way of the world."

"Oh I know," Mama sighed sadly, "Kagome's father died in an accident on his way to work when she was just five. Life isn't always fair."

"No Its not" Kikyo answered sympathetically, "I'm very sorry to hear about your husband."

As Mama opened her mouth the speak, the kettle began whistling loudly at the same Kagome and the doctors came down the stairs.

"Ms. Higuarshi," the doctor said quietly, "You say he showed up to your home in this condition?"

"Yes that's correct," Mama replied quietly, "I hadn't seen him in several months."

"You really should admit him," the doctor ochided sternly before adding in a much softer tone, "But we've done all that can be done from home. I've shown your daughter how to change out the bags. He's _severely_ underweight for his height. I'm having a specialist come by tomorrow to run some additional tests so we anaylze his cardiovascular functioning. If he hasn't gained consciousness by Thursday, I'm afraid I'll have to put in an order with the coroner to admit him whether you want me to or not."

"I understand," Mama mumbled as she bowed slightly in thanks, "I appreciate you coming."

Grunting in acknowledgment, the doctor and his nurse turned to leave. For a moment, Kagome watched them go before turning and giving Kikyo a small smile.

"Hey, I need to run to the store" Kagome announced quietly, "Why don't you come with me?"

"Oh no," Kikyo laughed nervously, "I'm not dressed appropriately. It would be..."

"Well you're the same size as me," Kagome pressed, "I'll let you borrow one of my dresses."

Quickly realizing that she was going to be forced out into this strange world whether she wanted to or not, Kikyo nodded and murmured her thanks. It worried her that her reincarnation wanted to single her out yet she knew such a conversation was unavoidable. All she could hope is that she didn't make a fool of herself in this strange new world.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

InuYasha'd mind fluttered on the brink of consciousness. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on, or if he should even try. But he just could not bear the thought of leaving Kagome all alone. Even if she didn't love him - how _could_ she? - he had to protect her. After all, she had returned to him despite _everything_ he had done wrong.

It was such a strange thing. He had been so sure he'd died. _So_ sure. After all, up until those final moments of consciousness, he had given up on life entirely. A dark, consuming heaviness had sat upon his mind blocking out anything other than his own self-loathing and misery. And now he was trapped in a prison of his own making as punishment for his weakness. Forced to listen as Kagome spoke in hushed tones with those men about how his body was failing him. All because he was too much of a pathetic bastard and gave up. Maybe this _was_ hell.

That had never been his way before now. _Never_. Giving up wasn't something that he had even known he was capable of doing and yet, he _did_. Plain and simple. He had essentially died of a broken heart. It was _pathetic_.

Even if Kagome did return to his world to fight alongside him, it wasn't like she could ever _love_ him. The only consolation to that fact was that it was probably best for her if she _didn't_ love him.

He had been young when his mother died, but he still remembered all of the horrible names he heard her called. They rarely said them to her face - she was a princess and was supposed to be respected; still, he was always able to hear what his mother never could. He heard them call her demon whore and slut. It hurt even more than the village children running from him as they and their parents called him a filthy half-breed. Kagome deserved better. She deserved someone who could give her everything. All he would be able to give her would be himself and that wasn't worth a damn.

It was a struggle to force himself not to give into the darkness threatening to envelop him mind. So _very_ difficult but...but he _had_ promised to give whatever Kikyo wanted in exchange for Kagome's life and her softly spoken desire echoed in his mind.

" _You offered whatever I wanted in return for assisting you. I want you to learn from your mistakes. Protect her with your life and fight like hell to live another day."_

So he would. With a smile too. Who knew he was such a _bad_ influence on people? He even had _Kikyo_ throwing out a curse or two.


	13. Unfortunate Life Decisions Chapter 13

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Unfortunate Life Decisions**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

As Kikyo caught a glimpse of herself in the strange reflective walls, she grimaced and pulled on the scandalously short skirt in an attempt to cover herself. She felt _naked_.

" _How does she fight in such short things_?" Kikyo muttered under her breath as she followed her reincarnation through the bustling sidewalks – fighting against the urge to cling to her like Velcro.

"Ah here we are," Kagome suddenly chirped as she stopped in front of a small colorful store and held the door open as she shooed the undead priestess inside. Inside were a myriad of strange machines with various pictures of things that Kikyo had never seen in her life. Small plants, foods and various things inside silver barrels spinning slowly and vomiting copious, thick goop into small plastic cups.

"Well I figured that you deserved to experience froyo at least once in your life while you tell me what happened in the time I can't remember," Kagome sighed nervously as she played with her hands, "You know, so when Inuyasha wakes up I know what happened."

"Froyo?" Kikyo snorted as Kagome took her hand and gently lead up her up the small swirling barrels, "What is a froyo?"

"Frozen yogurt," Kagome giggled as she sent the undead priestess a winning smile and handed her a small sample cup before showing her how to use it, "It's super awesome."

Lifting the small cup to her lips, Kikyo was pleasantly surprised by the flavor. It was unlike anything she'd ever had before in her life. She wanted _more_. She wanted to try them _all_.

As the two girls went from machine to machine tasting the other flavors, Kikyo slowly narrated what she had occurred during the time Kagome could not remember in between such statements as 'exactly what is a pumpkin spice?' and 'I could eat only this for the rest of my existence and die a happy woman.'

Upon picking their favorites and purchasing their small containers, the two sat down at the small table and sighed happily – each giggling at the strange familiarity and lack of animosity between them. As Kagome took a bite, a thoughtful look came over her face as she whispered sadly, "I can't believe they tried to stone him when he was only asking for help. Wonder if anything like that'd happened before. Probably so, huh?"

"Indeed, I know so little of his life before we met," Kikyo acknowledged with a soft sigh, "It must have been so difficult for him for so long. I can hardly imagine."

"What was he like?" Kagome asked suddenly as she suckled idly on her spoon, "Before Naraku pitted you against each other? You were the first person who was nice to him I imagine. Was he different?"

" _Very_ ," Kikyo laughed before sighing happily, "We never fought. He never raised his voice. He was always very careful how he acted around me. Always trying to be on his best behavior."

"Lucky," Kagome snorted as she brought another spoonful up to her mouth, "Wish he was nicer to me."

"He wasn't himself. He was who he thought he should be," Kikyo sighed sadly before giving Kagome an appreciative smile, "He is happier when he is with you. He can be himself as he truly is."

"I guess so," Kagome chuckled lightly, "He can be a total ass though."

"That much has always been true," Kikyo admitted, "He threatened to kill me and take the jewel who knows how many times."

"I swear sometimes he tries to piss people off on purpose," Kagome sighed happily as she rolled his eyes, "Either that or pissing people off is his super power."

"Super power. I like that," Kikyo sighed as she smiled lightly. For a moment, the two looked at their yogurt a little mournfully before looking up and giving each other reassuring smiles.

"Inuyasha will be fine," the two woman said at the same time before blanching and then devolving into uncontrollable giggles.

"That…was…so…weird…" Kagome gasped in between laughs as Kikyo nodded mutely and grinned.

"What is in this? Is it magic?" Kikyo asked playfully as he held up the tiny cup in mock revelry, "It surely is affecting our minds."

"Sugar will do that," Kagome sighed happily before shaking her head sadly as her smile faltered, "This is all such a mess. I hope he'll be alright. The doctor said I accidently cracked a couple of his ribs. Don't know my own strength I guess."

"It was somewhat terrifying," Kikyo hummed as she nodded, "I would not have wanted to be on the receiving end but I am glad you were aware of such a thing. I must say I was quite impressed."

"Well, it was a last resort," Kagome acknowledged, "Didn't think it would work honestly. It's mainly for if someone drowned or something. He was just straight up dead."

"Well, perhaps he just needed a little push," Kikyo jibed lightly before sighing and furrowing her brow, "Given the number of times he's been mortally wounded and recovered, perhaps his heart is able to restart itself."

"That would make sense," Kagome snorted, "God, how many times has he been impaled in the heart? I've always wondered about that."

"The world may never know the truth," Kikyo murmured before glancing around anxiously, "We should probably head back."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, "This was nice though."

"It was," Kikyo nodded as she gave Kagome a warm smile, "We should do it again sometime under better circumstances."

"Definitely."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Blinking groggily into the darkness, the first thing Inuyasha noticed was the unpleasant tube in his nostrils. Weakly lifting his hand to remove it, the corners of his lips twitched upwards when Kagome's soft hand reached up to still his own.

"Don't do that," Kagome ordered gently as he lowered his hand, "I'll let you take it out in a little while but for now it stays there mister."

Nodding, Inuyasha lolled his head to look at her and smiled guiltily, "I'm sorry for how I acted. Truly I am."

"I forgive you," Kagome soothed as she placed her palm against his cheek and caressed it gently with her thumb before chiding softly, "Never scare me like that again."

"Don't plan on it," Inuyasha chuckled humorlessly as his face fell and he averted his eyes, "I…I never should have…"

"So," Kagome interrupted suddenly, "A little birdie told me that you love me. Is it _true_?"

Eyes widening in horror, Inuyasha flushed a crimson to rival the firerat as he mouthed wordlessly for a moment before managing to stutter, "I…we…I'm okay if…if we just stay friends. It's…it's not…"

The rest of his half-assed statement was lost when Kagome leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against his. Groaning in the back of his throat, Inuyasha responded as much as he was able before they pulled back – both panting lightly. Giving him a breathtaking smile, Kagome whispered, "I love you too."

" _Really_?" Inuyasha cooed happily in disbelief, "Even after I…"

"That's why I got so hurt," Kagome sighed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You of all people should know how much it stings when you think someone betrayed you."

Nodding, Inuyasha grimaced apologetically before murmuring an apology again. Rolling her eyes, Kagome reached up and began fondling one of his ears in reply – relishing in the happy hum that escaped him as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Knew you liked it," Kagome teased lightly as she traced the edges before scratching lightly at the base.

"Not everybody's as gentle as you," Inuyasha sighed happily as he opened his eyes and stared at her with a look of pure unadulterated love, "Not everyone is like you."


	14. Unfortunate Life Decisions Chapter 14

**XXXXXXXX**

 **Unfortunate Life Decisions**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Three weeks later, Inuyasha was as good as new – his body managing to repair the damage done by his own hand. Like clockwork, Kikyo crossed over each and every day to check on the patient and, in all honesty, to feed the growing friendship with Kagome. It was a strange friendship in many ways but one the two women soon came to cherish. Over the course of the next year, many new friends - a monk, a demon slayer, a fox kit – would be added to the group and soon, just as Kikyo had predicted, Inuyasha gained many more friends.

Over their journey together, many perils and heartaches were experienced. The worst day for the entirety of the group - who had come to love the undead priestess as one of their own – was the day that Naraku finally succeeded in taking her life. It was a bittersweet moment – Kikyo was as sweet and understanding as ever as she lay in Inuyasha's arms and would hear none of his mumbled apologies. She died with her head in her most precious friend's lap – Kagome stroking her bloodsoaked hair gently out of her face and holding her hand tightly. Kikyo had once confided in her reincarnation that if she were to die again, she would've wanted it to be surrounded by friends and family. Ultimately she got her wish – just sooner than she anticipated.

The death of their comrade was unexpected and cruel but it was yet another heartbreak that made deafeating Naraku that much sweeter. The events of that day would forever blur together in one mass of pain and suffering yet in the end, the jewel was complete and a wish needed to be made. In one word, the damn thing evaporated into the thin air…

…..and Kagome vanished along with it.

As Inuyasha collapsed onto his knees, staring blankly in shock at the space his miko had occupied only moments before, his shoulders sagged in defeat as tears streamed down his face. Some people never got happy endings to their stories, it would seem. Even one about a pair of beads that brought two people together.


	15. Five Years Later

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Five Years Later….**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Let us give a final round of applause and congratulations to the 2003 graduates of the University of Tokyo!"

Kagome sighed as she looked around at the cheery faces around her. All her friends were embracing each other and blubbering about how time had flown by so fast. As for her, time had indeed flown by and each day was a struggle to move past that whirlwind of an experience in the feudal era. Yet she had done it, if not for herself than for the friends she'd been forced to leave behind.

"Kagome, don't look so sad," Eri cooed as she embraced her friend, "Aren't you moving to Osaka next month? That's exciting, huh?"

"Yeah," Kagome hummed as she gave her friend a gentle smile,"It'll be nice to live somewhere else. Somewhere new."

"Exactly," Eri agreed enthusiastically, "You haven't been happy here in a really long time. I was surprised that you stayed in Tokyo for university. You seem to hate it here."

"Well, it's not where I want to be," Kagome admitted, "I'd always thought I'd end up in another place but it wasn't meant to be."

"Your destiny is in Osaka!" Eri laughed happily as they stood and lined up to leave with the other excited graduates. After a moment in which Kagome gave her friend a half-grin, Eri sighed and added softly, "Or it could be somewhere else. You've got time to figure it out."

Nodding, Kagome walked out of the auditorium and began looking for her family waiting amongst the families converging on the men and women exiting in their caps and gowns. As she looked a flash of red and silver caught her attention but when she whipped her head abruptly back to do a double take, there was nothing there.

" _Get a grip Kagome_ ," she whispered to herself as she pushed through the crowd, " _It hasn't worked in five years. You're just seeing things that aren't there. It's wishful thinking. There's nothing…oomph_."

Blinkingly rapidly and trying to maintain her balance, Kagome glanced over her shoulder to yell at whomever decided to grabbed her with such force when her mouth fell open in surprise.

He had filled out some in those five years – his face more chiseled, more angular than it had been, his shoulders broader, his stature slightly taller. Still there was no mistaking him for anyone else.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered tearfully as he loosened his grip around her waist and allowed her to turn to face him, "How?"

"I don't know," he chuckled as he grinned down at her affectionately and gently brushed a loose hair behind her ear, "I've tried it every three days and today, for _some_ reason, it just… _worked_."

"I stopped trying about a year ago," Kagome admitted as her lip quivered and tears welled in the corner of her eyes, "I just…I _couldn't_ …"

"Doesn't matter," Inuyasha breathed happily as he incrementally tightened his arms around her, "All that matters is that we're together now and _nothing_ is ever going to take you away from me again. _Ever_."

"Never again," Kagome sniffled before throwing her arms around his neck and crashing her lips onto his. Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.

 _ **\- FIN-**_

 _ **-FOR REAL THIS TIME-**_

A/N: I FELT BAD OKAY?! ALSO I JUST WATCHED PRINCESS BRIDE. SHOUT OUT.


	16. ANNOUNCEMENT

**XXXXXXX**

 **Unfortunate Life Decisions**

 **XXXXXX**

THERE IS A SEQUEL IN PROGRESS.

"Back to the Future"


End file.
